Fighting Blood
by XGeekTacularX
Summary: What would've happened if Clary had been raised as a Shadowhunter in Idris? At age 20 she's judged by those around her because of who her father was, but she and Jocelyn are sent by The Clave to NY. There she meets Jace, Alec and Isabelle. Will she escape the prejudice of being Valentine's daughter? Or is she destined to be what others believe? Clace/Malec/Sizzy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first ever Clace fanfic! I was inspired by the show, even though I HAVE read all the books. I love the cast of the show so much that I decided I wanted to write a fanfic based on Clace, especially now that we're going into a loooong hiatus till season 2. This fanfic will have OG characters from the show like Lydia (loved her so much) so I wanted to add her. This is TMI but with small twists.**

 **Anyways hope you all like it! Let me know if you want me to continue by leaving me a review! Love you guys!**

 ****DISCLAIMER** ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE/ FREEFORM/ SHADOWHUNTERS/ CONSTANTINE FILMS. I ONLY OWN MY IMAGINATION TO CREATE FANFICTION INSPIRED BY THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND SHADOWHUNTERS****

* * *

 _"It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be." -Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

"Ooof!"

"I'm not going to apologize for that one Lyd." Clary smiled as she looked down at her sparing partner laying face down on the training mat.

The blonde picked herself up and Clary placed her hands on her hips smirking.

"I don't know how you always manage to do that Fairchild." Lydia said as she mimicked Clary's stance.

Clary let out a breathy laugh. "It's because you always have perfect form, try thinking outside the box… if not than your attacks will always be predictable."

"Yeah, yeah…" Lydia said, as she moved past Clary to put up her training stick up on the rack.

"So speaking of perfect form, has your mom told you what the Clave summoned her for?"

Clary sighed, a damp red curl falling over her face. "No. She keeps dodging the subject every time I bring it up. Keeps telling me that she'll tell me soon."

She pushed the curl behind her ear. "When that is… I'm not sure."

"That Sucks, maybe it's nothing important." Lydia suggested.

Clary nodded but she knew better, whenever her mom withheld information from her it was because it was something big.

Clary shrugged it off and decided to change the subject, no need to get aggravated more than she already was. She'd tried all week to figure out what it was her mother was told by the Clave, and to no avail.

"So what did the Clave want from you?" Clary asked.

Clary saw the hesitation in Lydia's eyes… "I- uh they assigned me to a mission… the Clave is sending me as an envoy to the New York Institute. They want me to go check out how the Herondale's and Lightwood's are handling things."

Clary realized now why Lydia held a look of uncertainty. Being her one and only friend, Lydia knew… a pang of sadness hit Clary.

"Great you get to go on a mission, and I stay here in Idris. I swear people are so unforgiving!" Clary huffed in annoyance, her arms crossing. So much for changing the subject.

Lydia gave her a look of sadness. "Clary, you just need to wait it out. Maybe soon they'll have something for yo-"

"You damn well know what people think of me and my mother. If it wasn't for the Clave forgiving her for being involved with Valentine during the uprising, she would've been stripped of her runes and I would have grown up a mundane. Or worse."

"Don't be melodramatic.." Lydia said lightheartedly. She sat down on one of the benches in the training room. She tapped the spot next to her and Clary plopped down both her hands landing beside her.

"You're my only friend. Everyone else around here is afraid to come near me. I hear the whispers… 'She has Jocelyn's face, but what if she has Valentines heart' they say…." Clary sighed and looked down at her barefooted feet, mocking the voices of the people that talked about her and her mother.

"The Clave always kept a close eye on me, especially after I joined the academy. I'm the freak that can create Runes. The freak that can make them stronger." Clary continued to mock their voices in a high sarcastic tone.

"Clary you're nothing like Valentine." Lydia stated.

"I know that. I know who I am… I just wish everyone around me did too. I'm twenty years old for goodness sakes! I graduated from the academy four years ago! I'm a great fighter… yet I haven't been sent out on anything other than your normal demon hunting routine." Clary's red wavy hair fell around her, creating a small barrier. She hated feeling vulnerable, but hearing that Lydia was continuously getting missions and she wasn't, made her feel so furious and upset.

Not at her… no. At Valentine… because of his mistakes she was watched like a hawk. She was persecuted and judged by everyone around her, because of who her father was. She wasn't even born during the events of The Uprising!

She had worked so hard her entire life to be the best Shadowhunter she could be. To show people she was a Fairchild not a Morgenstern, that she may have Valentine's DNA but she was NOTHING like him.

She trained hard and excelled in all the curriculums of the academy, yet in the eyes of everyone in Idris… she was too dangerous… too much of an unknown.

It was as if the Clave had flipped a coin the day she was born, and they were still waiting to see if she landed on the more sociopathic side like her father.

"If it makes you feel any better this mission will probably be super boring…"

Clary lifted her head to look at her friend's blue eyes, her very distant relative to be precise. The blonde was smirking clearly trying to lighten the mood. Clary rolled her eyes letting a smile form, humoring her. She needed to stop feeling so sorry for herself.

"Please you're going to New York… you know who's in New York?" Clary asked slowly a knowing grin on her freckled face.

"Of course! Alec Lightwood and Jace Herondale, I heard they're beyond gorgeous!"

Clary giggled, Lydia always found a way to make her feel better.

"You're going to get to see the "great" Jace Herondale in action. You'll have to let me know if the hype is real with him." Clary said, her mood lightning up a bit.

Jace Herondale was a bit of a legend in Idris. Renowned as one of the greatest Shadowhunters of their generation; and Alec Lightwood his equally renowned parabatai.

It was known that the New York institute ran by the Lightwoods and Herondales was one of the most prestigious in the world.

Then once again despite her mood shifting to lighthearted one, she still felt a pang of jealousy.

The Herondale's and Lightwood's were part of her father's extremist group, called The Circle.

The Circle was a group of Shadowhunters her father created to rid the world of ALL demons once and for all. Then things took a turn for the worse. Those that got out in time like her mother and the Lightwood's and Herondale's… they didn't know that Valentine had created the Circle for the exact opposite.

He wanted to make more Shadowhunter's… wanted to get rid of ALL Downworlder's not just demons. He was a racist dickhead. A crazy dickhead. He'd tricked all those people and he had tricked her mother.

Thankfully the man had died years ago in a fire, after trying to take the mortal cup. A ancient cup that had the power to create more Shadowhunters… Valentine had wanted an army. If he would've succeeded she could only imagine the amount of mundanes that would've been killed, because not all mundanes can handle the transformation. He would of fed the water to every single person without a second thought. Leaving the weak to die.

Then after he had his army he'd try to annihilate downlworlders, breaking the accords.

All those that stepped away from Valentine and The Circle on time had been pardoned including her mother.

The Herondale's and the Lightwood's, they were the lucky ones. They got to escape the prejudice looks and whispers of all the people in Alicante.

Instead their children were able to restore honor to their family names after their parents before them had tarnished them. Unlike Clary and Jocelyn.

Her mother was pardoned, yes, but the Clave kept the both of them in Idris, she guessed to keep an eye out on her- the offspring of Valentine Morgenstern.

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

Clary sighed she was about to speak when her mother appeared at the door.

"Hey mom." "Hi Jocelyn." Clary and Lydia greeted.

Jocelyn smiled and walked towards both girls sitting down on the bench.

"Hey girls. Lyd I heard you got another mission, good for you. Inquisitor Herondale really favors you."

Clary looked down at her feet once again. Her mother didn't mean any harm by it but it still sucked nonetheless. Hearing once again that Clary had to be stuck in Idris while her best friend was sent on missions all over the world.

When she looked back up she saw her mother's sad and concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah it's great, but speaking of I have to go pack. I leave tonight." Lydia quickly stood up and hugged Jocelyn. She turned to look at Clary and she smiled. "I'll see you soon Fairchild."

Clary despite her disappointment smiled and said her goodbyes to her only friend. She was happy for Lydia… she truly was. She was just hurt, she wanted nothing more than to go on missions around the world.

After Lydia left, the room grew quiet and the tension was so palpable she could cut it with her Seraph blade.

"Clary. Are you ok?" Her mother said, her voice careful.

Clary looked into the mirrored green eyes of her mom. Was she ok? No she wasn't, but what else was new? She hated feeling sorry for herself, but she couldn't help it.

"Yeah I'm fine mom." Clary answered trying her best to sound ok.

Jocelyn sighed sadly and patted Clary's leg in a comforting gesture.

"Don't lie to me Clary, I can see it in those eyes of yours."

Clary slapped her hands on her black tight covered thighs. "Of course I'm not fine mom, but I'll get over it. It's the same crap as always."

Clary got up and stood in front of her mom crossing her pale- freckled- rune covered arms. Her mothers green eyes were concerned, she hated when her mom gave her that look.

"Clary, I'm sorry." Jocelyn said sincerely. She walked over to her and placed her hands on Clary's face. Her thumb stroking her.

Clary felt heaviness in her chest. As a Shadowhunter you were trained at a young age to let emotions go, to let them slide over you. Emotions were a nuisance, they only served to distract you. She WISHED she could let her emotions go, she WISHED she wasn't so ruled by them, but alas she was. She was an emotional person and it pissed her off; because even though she excelled at being a Shadowhunter, her feelings were her greatest weakness.

Jocelyn's apology was heartbreaking, because it wasn't her fault. Sure she'd married Valentine, sure she had been a part of the Circle… but she wasn't a bad person. Not like Valentine. Her mother loved her and everything she ever did was for her.

"It's not your fault mom. I- just want a chance to prove that I'm not HIM."

Jocelyn looked about ready to cry and pulled Clary in a warm embrace. Clary's arms wrapping tightly around her mother's waist.

"You'll get that chance." Jocelyn whispered in Clary's ear.

Clary took a step back and looked at her mother. The way she'd said that… it sounded so… final.

Clary's eyes narrowed in question her mouth parting.

"The other day when the Clave summoned me… they told me they want me to go to New York." Jocelyn said slowly, her eyes looking at Clary who's expression changed into an indignant one.

Clary let go of her mom and moved away. Great now her mom was being sent away too and she had to stay.

"Clary wait." Her mother said behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me? First Lydia now you! How freaking great! I might as well be stripped of my runes if these assholes won't let me do what I was born to do!" Clary could feel her face heating up, a clear sign that she was about to explode… she'd been enduring this for twenty years for goodness sakes!

"CLARY!" Jocelyn showed up in front of Clary, placing her hands on her upper arms. Clary was about to shove her hands away when Jocelyn began to speak again.

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild, calm yourself down." Jocelyn said her eyes boring into Clary's furious and hurt ones.

"Now the reason I didn't tell you was because I wanted to surprise yo-"

"Surprise me! Yeah mom great surprise way to rub it in my fac-!"

"Clary. You're coming with me." Jocelyn said slowly, her voice going into a whisper.

Clary felt her entire body freeze. She was going to New York? With her mom? Was she hearing right?... those five words served to bring a feeling Clary hadn't felt in a long time… hope. It was so instant all her fury gone…

"Are you serious? This isn't some joke?" Clary pleaded with her mom, she searched her eyes to see if she could find anything that told her this wasn't real.

"It's not a joke Clary… we're going to New York." Her mother said seriously.

Clary felt the corners of her mouth lift in a smile and her heart start to beat quick. She made a squealing noise and jumped into her mother's arms .

"Clary, honey. Things are going to change, we're leaving but this is still something that the Clave is demanding we do. This is your chance, to prove to them. To show them how hard you've been working… but we NEED to be careful."

Clary saw a look she couldn't decipher from her mother. She was hiding something once again. Now that the initial excitement had died down, and as quickly as the elation came, it went away just as quick. Now she wondered, where the change of heart came from. Never could the happiness last.

"Why now? Why are they sending us there after years of insisting we stay in Idris?" She asked curiously. She kept a close eye on her mother's expression.

"They just felt like it was time, and it is Clary. We just have to be aware that this is something we have to take seriously."

Clary nodded, she knew her mother was hiding something. The Clave didn't just change their minds.

Clary let it slide though, because as much as it bugged her that her mother was holding something back from her, she couldn't find a reason to worry about it any longer in that instant.

She'd get to the bottom of it later, but right now Clary was trying to let that excitement, the hope come back. To overwhelm her. She was finally getting her chance to be a Shadowhunter a REAL one… and she was going to make damn sure she proved everyone who had judged her wrong.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked the first chapter. Some of you might have noticed that I re-uploaded this fanfic. I went back and edited some things, so I decided to re-upload it all together. But I hope you all gove it a shot and as a treat I will have chapter 2 in as well! Leave me a review tell me what you all thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold in New York. Clary could see the proof every time she exhaled. The weather was already something she knew she would have to get used to… especially with it being the first time Clary had every stepped foot in different soil than Idris. She and her mother were standing outside the Institute, looking up at the grand stone building in front of them. They were surrounded by trees, the night adding to the overall atmosphere of this place. She could hear the loud honks of the mundanes modes of transportations in the distance. The city was so alive, the buzz of it had Clary cheering internally.

She was finally away from the prison that was Idris. She just hoped that the Shadowhunters here would be more forgiving than the ones in Idris. She could feel the bundle of nerves sitting below her chest, and the excitement in her fingertips.

"Clary?"

She turned to look at her mom.

"Are you ready?" She asked her green eyes glowing with the dim light of the street lamps. Her mom looked just as nervous as she felt. Clary didn't speak she only nodded in answer. She was excited and nervous and just plane curious about the unknown.

"Just remember the Lightwoods are a little headstrong… and the Herondales well...they're pretty intense… they're good people. I just want you to be aware that maybe…-"

"Mom, it's okay. I'm nervous yes, but anything over being stuck in Idris." Clary reassured her.

Jocelyn sighed and smiled at Clary. "Ok well let's get this over with… though I'm pretty sure they know we're here already."

Clary without a word walked up the steps of the Institute and stopped in front of two large wooden doors. Before opening them up, she righted herself and made sure she was settled before walking into a new place. She pulled out her stele from her black boots and drew the familiar rune. The Rune burned and when it turned black the large stone doors opened. The sound of stone grinding on stone filling her ears.

Jocelyn and Clary both took a deep breath and stepped through the purple portal. No going back now.

Once inside Clary took another deep breath and looked down the long hallway to where the center of the Institute was.

She could see Shadowhunters in their gear walking about and the she could feel the slight buzz of the technology. She and her mother walked down the hallway and Clary was clenching onto the stele still in her hand. Waiting for someone to notice their presence.

Before they made it to the room a tall lady with dark hair walked towards them a hard smile on her face, it looked sincere, but all the same, it still looked like the gesture didn't belong on her face. The lady walked with a purpose her heals clinking with every step she took.

Clary saw her mom moving from slightly behind her to slightly in front. Clary looked at her mother to assess the relationship there… clearly her mother knew her from the small smile she had on her face.

"Maryse." Jocelyn greeted her tone light.

"Jocelyn."

So that was Maryse Lightwood.

Maryse stopped right in front of them. She was tall… well anyone compared to her was tall… it was well known she was a shrimp. One of her least favorite attributes she might add.

Clary looked over Maryse' shoulders as best as she could and saw two little boys one with dark hair and the other with golden blonde looking at them. Clary smiled at them when they made eye contact and the little boys gave her a warm smile in return then ran off.

With that small exchange Clary felt herself relax and give into the excitement of being there.

"It's been a long time Jocelyn." Maryse said glancing at Clary.

"Yes it has. Twenty years." Jocelyn answered sliding towards Clary, her hands landing on her shoulders bringing her forward. "This is my Clary."

Clary nodded towards Maryse giving her an easy smile, and Maryse returned it… or at least tried. Clary could tell the poor woman was not used to smiling, but Clary could tell she was being genuine.

"How's about we go get you two introduced to everyone." Maryse turned and started walking fast without another word, she guessed that's how it must always be with this woman. Clary glanced at her mom and Jocelyn winked at her… her mom was right… Lightwood number one was very headstrong.

They followed Maryse down the hallway and into a large center room that was filled with screens and computers, glass doors everywhere, Rune markings everywhere, and four different staircases that lead to a second tier floor in the room where Shadowhunters walked across to get to what seemed like different hallways. Clary's green eyes tried to take everything in all at once… this was definitely different than what she was used to back "home".

Her eyes were scanning through everything; her eyes landed on a scene behind one of the glass doors that lead into a smaller room full of weapons. Two men seemed to be training. She was transfixed with how graceful they moved. One man had his back towards her but with his stance she could tell he was good, he was tall and his exposed arms were covered in runes, maybe more so than her. He had golden blonde hair and the other facing her had dark hair just like Maryse, and like one of the little boys she saw before; that's when she put two and two together and realized those were Maryse' two boys Alec and Max. They looked too much like her not to be now that she thought about it.

Clary was brought back to reality when Maryse lead them up one of the small staircases and into another hallway. They stopped in front of a wooden door.

Maryse led them in inside what looked to be an office, and there were three other people talking amongst themselves.

Clary took a quick glance at her mom and saw the same look she had on when she saw Maryse. Then her mom walked towards them and a chorus of "hi's" and "its been so longs" echoed throughout the office.

Clary decided to stand back, and watch as all the adults greeted each other. They seemed nice enough… and her mom looked happy to see them. Her mom looked genuinely happy, it was hard to remember sometimes that her she went through the same things in Idris as her, probably worse than her… no friends, judgmental looks. It was awesome to see her mom have a small glint back in her eyes again.

Her mom's voice finally named off the three strangers. "Stephen, Céline, Robert."

Oh. Ok so these were the Herondales. And Robert was surely Maryse' husband. She'd heard so much about all of them, she'd just never had the faces to go with the names and stories. It was kind of surreal for Clary being in a room full of people that used to follow her father in his short tyrannical crusade, but Clary knew better than to judge them, she'd been through too much back home to understand what it felt like to be judged by the past. Plus they had all gotten out just like her mom when they'd realized what Valentine was really planning.

After long and kind of awkward introductions Maryse came and stood next to Clary her hands clasped together in front of her. Clearly Maryse was a no nonsense and very professional person by the way she presented herself.

"If you want we'll let your mother get re-acquainted with them and you can come with me." Clary looked into the clear blue eyes of the woman next to her and nodded.

Clary followed Maryse back out into the central room and they walked down the small steps and Clary's eyes wandered back to the training room where surely Mayrse son and the other mystery guy were talking by a wall of weapons.

"So I hear you graduated top of your class at the Academy." Maryse said as they continued to walk.

"Yeah. Though sadly I haven't been able to really showcase why." Clary answered almost nervously.

"Well you'll be able to here. Alec and Isabelle and Jace go on nightly routine missions. New York is a big city… lots of demons to be fought."

Clary smiled to herself. That was exactly what she wanted. To do what she was literally born to do. She just wanted to be the best Shadowhunter she could be, and shed off the preconceived notion people had about her because of who her father was.

Clary could feel a swell of nerves come back when she realized that they were headed straight towards the training room she had her eyes set on.

Once inside Clary got a better look at Alec Lightwood… he was extremely good looking and his presence was much like his mothers. His blue eyes moved from the blonde in front of him to her and Maryse. Once his eyes landed on Maryse he stood up straighter and the blonde finally turned around.

Clary had to make a monumental effort to not gasp when he did. This was the same face she had seen minutes before in Stephen Herondale only more handsome if that were even possible.

This must be the famous Jace Herondale.

He was beyond gorgeous. His blonde hair swept across his forehead almost hiding his insanely urethral golden eyes. His jaw was squared and had cheekbones any girl or guy for that matter would kill to have… not to mention the slightly tanned skin to make him look like some golden god. He was too perfect it almost made him unapproachable.

Holy cow.

"I'd like you to meet my son Alec." Clary waved and he gave a curt nod in acknowledgement his eyes serious but kind. Then her green eyes moved to Jace… and he had a different look in his eyes… and a slightly amused smirk on his handsome face. "And this is Céline and Stephen's son Jace." When their eyes met emerald clashing with gold, she was well aware the way her heart started sputtering in her chest… and it slightly annoyed her. She certainly didn't want to be that girl.

"And this boys is Clarissa Fairchild."

Jace took a step forward and offered his hand towards her. Clary looked down at it and took it before she looked like an idiot. "So this is the famous carrot head we've heard about so much." He said with a condescending tone in his deep voice… aaannnd there it was….

"Oh and you must be Jace Herondale the cocky son of a b-"

"Okaaaay, seems it's time for me to step in." Clary let go of Jace's hand and was stopped mid comment when a tall brunette with a beaming smile showed up in front of her.

Clary was slightly taken aback. She took a quick glance at Jace who was now standing behind the tall female. He had an amused grin on his face and as handsome as he was, she just wanted to slap it right off of him. So much for being judgement free…

"Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood… but you can call me Izzy or Iz… which ever you prefer." Clary despite her short spurt of anger towards Jace smiled a genuine smile at Isabelle. She unlike her mother and Alec looked a lot more in her zone when talking to people.

"I'm Clary." She offered just as politely.

"Clary, such a cute name… totally suits you!"

"Ok Isabelle, calm yourself down." Clary had almost forgotten that Maryse was still in the room. She looked at the way Isabelle slightly deflated at her mom's chastise.

"Clary, these three will help you get acclimated. You'll be assigned to their team. I'm sure with your pedigree from the Academy you'll fit in quite nicely." Clary nodded.

"Now you three, I trust that you'll show her the way around. Isabelle no going over-board." With one final glance at the four in the room Maryse turns around and walks away leaving them all staring at each other.

Isabelle waits till her mom shuts the door to stand in front of Clary again. "This is going to be so freaking cool, I've been wanting another female on our team. After your cousin Lydia left back to Idris I was just getting used to having a girl here… but now I have you! Which is not to say that you're my second choice-"

"Iz." Alec interrupted.

The brunette smiled but stopped her long rant and Clary couldn't help but smile… this was such a breath of fresh air.

Jace walked up to Clary and looked her up and down sizing her up. She must look like a clown, because he had the same amused look in his golden eyes. She only crossed her arms and gave him a fake smile in return… earning her a small smirk from him, which only served to grate her nerves.

"So freckles, since you're already here and we got a routine call tonight… what say you to a small little one on one to get yourself warmed up? I heard you're pretty good, you're cousin Lydia couldn't stop talking about you… I'm curious to find out if she was lying or not." He smirked at her, his confidence radiating off of him in waves, though she guessed with a face and body like that who wouldn't be.

Clary's brow rose in question her lip twitching with a smile trying to break through, but she'd be damned to let it escape. She realized he was a dick… a handsome one but a dickhead none the less. He was one of those guys that thrived on this sort of stuff, and Clary was too stubborn to let him win. Why must he be so attractive and annoying at the same time?

Clary pursed her lips into a smile and shrugged off her black leather jacket as her response. Jace smiled, his golden eyes lighting up as he started backing away towards the center of the training room. From the corner of her eyes she could see Isabelle and Alec give each other a knowing grin and they stepped away letting Jace and Clary have room for their little improvised "training session".

"Alec!" Jace looked over to his parabatai and the dark haired guy turned and threw Jace a training stick. Clearly their bond was special Clary could see it even with the small sample size.

"Here you go Clary." Clary turned to Isabelle and she threw her, her own training stick. "Thanks." She mouthed and the brunette winked at her.

"Alright then blondie you wanted see what I've got then come and see." Clary teased.

"You're a feisty one aren't you freckles?" He laughed.

Clary shrugged. He grinned in response and right after their small exchange he finally made the first move.

Clary moved quickly countering everything he threw at her. He was fast. Almost too fast, his footwork was great and he never repeated his stance making it hard for her to guess his next attack, but thankfully she was good too.

"Not too bad for a midget with freckles." He said his face inches from her as his stick was hovering above her head while her stick was perpendicular to his underneath trying to stop him from getting the best of her. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and she could also feel her traitorous heart give a leap. He was too close. His eyes were to intense and she could literally feel heat radiating off of him. So she pushed as hard as she could using all her strength and he landed several inches from her.

They stood across fro. Each other looking ay one another. She was panting from the physical exertion, and could feel sweat forming on her chest. He didn't have an amused look on his face anymore, no it was more intense now.

She tried her hardest to ignore the feelings it stirred inside her… why she had such a reaction to a guy she just met was beyond her, so she did the only thing she could think of… she charged at him and they started fighting again.

He kept getting closer and closer throwing her off and it made her so mad… she never let herself get so distracted during a fight.

"You look distracted freckles." Oh look cocky Jace was back. Clary was going to attack when his foot went behind the back of her knee and pushed it so that her leg gave out and she ended up on the floor with Jace above. She wanted to yell, but she contained herself knowing a fight was never truly over till the fat lady sang.

"Seems I was right, you were too distracted." Jace kneeled down next to her using his stick to balance himself. His face was too close again… and her fingers fisted around her own training stick.

Clary lifted herself up on her elbows and got even closer. She saw the small look of surprise in his eyes, and the way his Adams apple bobbed. Ahhh so he had a reaction to her too.

She smiled inwardly. "I guess you're right. I got too distracted….-" She said, then Clary took the small window of opportunity to quickly lift her stick and knock his away making him lose his balance and fall on his back. Clary stood up and pushed down on him. She smiled down triumphantly at him and raised her brow. She could see the surprise in his eyes and his stick was a few feet away from him now, and his arms out beside him in surrender. "Huh. Would you look at that. I think the one who truly got distracted was you."

"Oh Jace got beat by a girl!" Clary turned in surprise when the same two little boys she'd seen earlier were standing next to Alec and Isabelle with goofy grins on their faces.

Clary could only laugh along with them. She looked at Isabelle and she had a shit eating grin, clearly happy with the outcome, and Alec looked amused.

Jace stood up the condescending smirk gone from his face. Now she couldn't tell what expression he wore.

"Seems that Clary got the best of Jace." Isabelle commented, and the little boys started laughing again. Clary walked towards them. "Hi I'm Clary." She introduced herself which was a first. She felt like she finally belonged somewhere despite Jace' comments the small sparring session made her feel right at home.

The little boy with black hair was the first to grab onto her hand. "I'm Max I'm Alec and Izzy's brother, and this is Andrew, Jaces' brother." Clary's eyes grew wider in surprise. Jace had a little brother. She turned to Andrew and gave him her hand afterwards and really looked at him and that's when she finally saw the small resemblance. Though he looked more like Céline with his green eyes and Jace looked more like his dad. The little boy grinned and looked at her like she hung the stars in the sky.

"You beat my brother." He stated his green eyes wide with wonder.

Clary laughed, even though she would love to admit she did, she knew the victory was shared.

"Well as much as I hate to say it, I think it was more of a tie… but I think that'll make your brother a lot angrier don't you think?" Clary winked at the smaller Herondale boy as he nodded agreeing with her and she could hear Jace scoff behind her which made her grin widen.

"I think Jace has finally met his match." Isabelle commented.

"You have no idea." Alec answered.

* * *

 **Well here's chapter two for you beautiful people! Hoped yall liked it, having chapter 2 after I re-uploaded the fanfic was my way of maybe convincing yall to come along for the ride with me! So please et me know if yall want me to continue. Leave me a review! Love you guys!**


End file.
